


close your eyes (and give me your hand, darling)

by erucchii



Series: To Love and To Hold [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: Taiga is finally returning after his business trip, and Hokuto is excited.Turns out, he wasn't the only one.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: To Love and To Hold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	close your eyes (and give me your hand, darling)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...this is my first time writing smut after a very long time. And I'm very insecure when it comes to my smut scenes so...haha  
> Most of the times, because I focus too much on actions and stuff, I forgot about emotions and reactions ugh. I hope everything flows well in this fic. Enjoy~
> 
> Thank you to sakuraishoai@twitter for being my beta for this haha gave me more confidence after getting feedback from someone xD

Hokuto hears an impressed whistle as he attempts to finish up his report. He looks up from his computer to see Yuto—his senior from the police academy as well as in the Crime Investigation department he is currently posted at—standing next to his desk. 

“I’ve never seen someone so enthusiastically write their report before. Do you want to do mine too?”

Hokuto gives Yuto a sheepish smile. “I—” He is interrupted when Yamada appears behind Yuto and smacks his partner’s on the head with a rolled up newspaper. He hopes that wasn’t Sakurai-san’s newspaper because he knows the older man hates when his papers are all wrinkled up. 

“Yutti, stop bullying Hokuto-kun and do your own work.”

“Yama-chan, I was just kidding,” Yuto pouted. 

“Yamada-senpai, it’s fine. Yuto-senpai wasn’t bullying me,” Hokuto says, trying to stop any bickering from breaking out. During his time at the academy, he knows Yamada and Yuto are childhood friends and rivals, and any small things can cause them to bicker. 

“Fine, but I’m watching you, Yutti,” Yamada tells his best friend. Then, he looks at Hokuto. “So, why are you in such high spirits?” 

Hokuto beams. “Taiga’s coming home tonight.” 

Jesse, his partner, snickers from his desk across Hokuto’s. “That’s all Hokkun has been talking about all day long.”

“Well, as long as I have that report on my table by today, I don’t care what you talk about, Matsumura,” Chief Inohara says when he walked into their open bullpen office. 

“Yessir,” Hokuto replies, as he continues with his report. He peers at the clock. Ah, one hour left till the end of the work day. 

* * *

Hokuto has just finished cooking dinner when he hears the front door opens. He goes to the living room just in time to see Taiga appearing from the entryway. His boyfriend looks at him, and gives him a fond smile.

“Tadaima,” Taiga says.

“Okaeri.” Hokuto takes off his apron and drapes it clumsily onto the back of the high barstool chair before he walks towards Taiga. He immediately envelops his boyfriend in a hug, and chuckles when Taiga buries his face in the crook of his neck. “Are you sniffing me?”

Taiga pulls back with his arms still around Hokuto’s waist, and pouts. “It’s been a week since I saw you, and I miss you.” 

Hokuto kisses the tip of Taiga’s nose. “I made dinner.”

Taiga launches a kiss attack on Hokuto’s lips. He grins and waggles his eyebrows. “I have other plans for dinner though.”

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you?” 

“Nope,” Taiga answers, and his grin grows wider. “You look so fluffy and you smell so good.” He leans in and whispers, “I want your hands all over me, and I want you _in_ me, Matsumura Hokuto.” 

“You’re really bad for my resolve,” Hokuto sighs and before Taiga can say anything, he hooks one arm under Taiga’s legs and the other around his back for support, sweeping his boyfriend up in a bridal carry. Bubbles of laughter escape Taiga’s throat as they head off to the bedroom. 

When Hokuto deposited Taiga on their bed, he laughs fondly at the impatient look on the latter’s face. He hurries onto the bed too, and their mouth finds one another again. They kiss like their lives depends on it, and only separates from one another when the lack of air becomes too much. 

Hokuto rests his forehead against Taiga’s, his hands cupping the older one’s face, and breathes, “I love you so much, Kyomoto Taiga.”

“I love you too, Matsumura Hokuto,” Taiga says and he can hear the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice. Taiga’s hands slip under his sweater, and start touching him everywhere. “We have too many layers on.”

Hokuto kisses Taiga hard on the lips again. “You’re right,” he replies, and immediately helps Taiga out of the latter’s own sweater. His mouth hungrily latches on to Taiga’s neck, pressing soft kisses on his neck while his hands travel down Taiga’s arms, and then onto his chest. He smiles when Taiga’s breath hitches as he brushes his thumb over one of Taiga’s nipples. 

“Hokuto,” Taiga whimpers, hands gripping Hokuto’s hair. 

Hokuto growls against the flushed skin of Taiga’s neck, and starts sucking on it, making it his mission to mark Taiga with as many hickeys he can. His pinches and pulls on Taiga’s nipple while he rolls the other sensitive nub with his other hand, relishing in the way makes Taiga moan. The sound makes his cock twitch. 

“Off,” Taiga manages to say and starts pulling at Hokuto’s sweater. Hokuto complies, pulling away from Taiga’s neck so that the older can take off his sweater. After Taiga throws his sweater to the floor, he immediately kisses Taiga’s neck once more before trailing soft, wet kisses down the blond’s chest. He takes one nipple in his mouth, alternating between swirling at it with his tongue, sucking and pulling at it. 

Hokuto takes pleasure at the soft whines that escape Taiga’s mouth, and he feels Taiga’s fingers scratching his sweaty back with blunt fingernails. Taiga arches his back under him, and moans. He feels Taiga’s growing bulge under him.

“For the love of God, Hokuto, stop teasing,” Taiga pants and glares at him when he pulls away. 

Hokuto smirks. “Are you going to help?”

Taiga narrows his eyes at Hokuto, and in that split second, he pushes himself up and flips their position. He pushes Hokuto back so that Hokuto is leaning against the headboard as he straddles Hokuto. “Just you wait, Matsumura,” he says. He pulls down Hokuto’s sweatpants and Hokuto lifts up his bottom to make it easier for Taiga. Taiga grins when he sees Hokuto’s half hard cock. He leans down and kisses the tip before hungrily takes Hokuto in his mouth. 

Hokuto groans as Taiga’s wet cavern envelops his member. He is always amazed at Taiga’s ability to take all of him into his mouth at one go. Taiga’s cold hands begin fondling his balls and he moans. Just as he starts getting fully hard, Taiga stops and pulls away. The older tugs his pants all the way off and it joins his sweater on the floor. Then, Taiga does the same to his own jeans and boxers.

Hokuto raises his eyebrows at Taiga when he sees the blond is already fully hard. Taiga blushes and looks away, making Hokuto giggle. Taiga always did get hard easily when his nipples were given attention. 

“Get the lube and condom,” Taiga instructs. He looks at Taiga with raised eyebrows. His boyfriend usually prefers having sex without condom if they were doing it at home. “I did just return home from Shanghai,” he says. “I don’t know if I’ll have energy left to clean up after we finish.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Hokuto says affectionately before he crawls to his side of the bed to grab the lube and condom from his bedside table. Taiga is already in position when he crawls back to the older.

“You don’t have to prepare me too much, don’t take your time. I really want you in me immediately,” Taiga warns. 

“As you wish,” Hokuto giggles at Taiga’s bossiness. Taiga’s legs are propped up so he presses a soft kiss to one knee before pushing them apart. He grins when he sees Taiga’s puckered hole, all the while coating his fingers with lube.

All the sound that escapes Taiga’s throat is like music to his ears as he pushes his middle finger in, all the way to hilt before pulling it out so that only the tip was in and then pushing it back all the way again. It isn’t long before he adds another finger, and starts scissoring motion before adding a third finger. He curls them inside Taiga, searching for the spot that will make Taiga moan the loudest.

“Hokuto, get on with it,” Taiga growls impatiently and Hokuto rolls his eyes. His boyfriend. 

He takes out his fingers and gives Taiga a smirk when the older glared at him. 

“What are you doing?” Taiga asks, and no matter how much he denies, Hokuto knows the blond is pouting. 

“Hold on, let me commit this image to my memory,” Hokuto says, grinning. Because Taiga is such a beautiful sight at the moment, naked on their bed. His blond hair—which is now longer because Taiga procrastinated on going to his hairstylist—fans out around him, his cheeks flushed and an adorable pout on his face. Taiga’s cock was already leaking pre-cum and Hokuto couldn’t resist licking some, which made Taiga shudder. 

When Taiga whines again, Hokuto chuckles and grabs the condom, rolling it on his hard cock. Then, he applies a generous amount of lube onto it. He knows the amount prep he did isn’t enough to properly prepare Taiga, especially since they didn’t have sex for nearly a week. But he also knows that Taiga likes the burn of the stretch. 

“I’m going in now,” Hokuto says as he lines his cock to Taiga’s hole. Taiga whines and whimpers as he pushes in slowly, inch by inch. It feels wonderful to be surrounded by Taiga’s warmth again. He can see that his boyfriend’s pupil was fully blown by the time he reaches the hilt. 

“Move,” Taiga urges, arms going around Hokuto’s back. 

Hokuto complies. He leans in to kiss Taiga’s lips, before he moves his hip, thrusting back and forth. He doesn’t pull all the way out before thrusting in again. He knows Taiga didn’t want the slow, love making or the hard and fast when they were feeling feisty. Taiga just wants him inside. And from the way Taiga is writhing under him, moaning and whimpering, he knows it won’t be long before Taiga comes apart. And if he is being honest, he will not last long either.

Hokuto feels the light scratches Taiga leaves on his back as he hits Taiga’s prostate. Taiga’s high pitched moans fill his ears, and he thrusts in harder, capturing Taiga’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Taiga rolls his hips, meeting his thrusts, and he feels like he is about to combust. Taiga’s hands have moved to his hair, giving it a tug every now and then. 

“Faster, Hokkun, I want us to finish together.”

Hokuto nods. His balls are heavy and he knows that it won’t be long now. He wraps one hand around Taiga’s cock that was already so wet with precum, and strokes it up and down to the same rhythm as his thrust. 

“Hokuto, I’m…I’m—” Taiga doesn’t finish his words, as it is replaced by a loud, wrecked moan and he comes. 

Hokuto kisses Taiga hard, biting the latter’s lower lips as he reaches his own release. They stay connected for a while, riding the aftershock before Hokuto pulls out. He ties off the condom and throws it with perfect aim into the rubbish basket. Then, he reaches for the wet wipes, and starts cleaning Taiga up. It will have to do for now, and they’ll take a shower the next day. 

“Mmm, that was amazing,” Taiga says, fully sated, smiling at Hokuto as if he hangs the moon and stars.

“You are ridiculous,” Hokuto laughs, throwing the soiled wet wipes into the rubbish basket as well. Then, he lies on his side of the bed, before pulling Taiga into his arms and the older lays his head on his chest. 

Taiga starts drawing randomly on Hokuto’s chest with his fingers. “I want this every day,” he sighs. 

Hokuto laughs again, shaking his head. “We do have sex every day.” 

Taiga pinches Hokuto’s chest and pouts. “You know what I mean.”

Hokuto chuckles and presses a kiss on Taiga’s head. “I know.” They didn’t speak for a moment, just enjoying each other’s silent company. Hokuto holds Taiga closer and the latter curls up more in his arms. Taiga smells like sex and sweat and it is intoxicating. “Marry me,” he says, out of the blue.

Taiga tilts his head up to look at Hokuto, and bursts out laughing. He stops when a hurt look passes Hokuto’s face. “Hey,” he says, kissing the corner of Hokuto’s mouth. “It’s not that I find this amusing, but,” a teasing smile appears on Taiga’s face, “what happened to all your proposal plan?”

Hokuto turns red. “Y-You know about that?”

Taiga chuckles and nods his head. “Yes. Sorry,” he apologizes. “I borrowed your laptop a few weeks ago to send an important email, and your notes were just there.”

Hokuto groans in embarrassment. “And you didn’t say anything?”

“I think it’s sweet. I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Hokuto makes an embarrassed sound at the back of his throat and hides his face in the crook of Taiga’s neck.

Taiga laughs again and pries Hokuto away. He cups Hokuto’s cheek with one hand, caressing Hokuto’s jaw with his thumb. “My answer is yes, Matsumura Hokuto. No matter how many times you ask, I will always say yes.”

Hokuto can’t help the smile that appears on his face. “Then I’ll ask you again properly next time,” he whispers. Taiga giggles before he silenced it with a kiss.


End file.
